Electric lighting brings about great convenience to people in their everydayness. Commonly used luminous devices, such as fluorescent lamps, tungsten bulbs, or energy-saving bulbs, have advantages of lower cost but are still disadvantaged by large power consumption, heat generation and short lifespan. Therefore, people pay attention on light-emitting diode (LED) lighting lamps.
As for manufacturing time for LED lighting lamps, due to the lengthy manufacturing process, the manufacturing time for LED lighting lamps may take up to 5˜10 days, so that the manufacturers are unable to provide a large number of LED lighting lamps within a short period of time.